


Just like Diamonds

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: There was nothing Eobard Thawne loved more than spoiling his lover, no matter the cost.





	Just like Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmismatched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmismatched/gifts).



Your fingers traced across the cool, smooth glass of the jewelry cases. Behind you, Eobard Thawne, living comfortably in the skin of Harrison Wells, stood, a hand placed gently on the small of your back.

“Anything. I mean it.”

You looked back at the tall, striking figure behind you, “Eo, it’s too much. You have to stop spoiling me like this.”

He smiled, the creases in the face reaching his blue eyes, “spoiling you is one of the few things that makes me happy, y/n. I know I don’t need to buy your love, but to see you dressed in jewels, draped in diamonds, standing beside me in the finest silks, it is just my way of showing you off to the world, like you so rightly deserve to be.”

You blushed at the extravagant words of your lover. He was just the right amount of possessive, ensuring you stood out, catching the eye of everyone you passed. But he held your hand, he laid kisses across your neck, making sure everyone who saw knew you belonged to him. You relished in the sensations of extravagance, but still tended to feel somewhat guilty over the amount that Eobard gave you.

You had not grown up in a wealthy home and even after you got out on your own, you more or less lived paycheck to paycheck. You had the chance to meet Harrison Wells at STAR Labs months prior to the unveiling of the Particle Accelerator. Your significant other at the time insisted that the two of you go to the fundraising event, to which you reluctantly agreed. Fancy events were not your favorite things. You felt like you stood out for all the wrong reasons, lacking in the thousands of dollars that people spent on gowns and tuxedos they would wear for an evening then discard. You had managed to scrounge up a striking red evening gown at a thrift store in the city, clearly donated by one of the high class residents of Central City.

You had walked into the central hall of STAR Labs, the bright lights, the diplomats and aristocrats mingling in high society, with the few scattered civilians who had managed to donate something to the Particle Accelerator project. Despite the fact you had donned your finest jewelry and your fitted dress, you still felt out of place. Your significant other, who had been involved in city politics, had gone off to speak to some other politicians, leaving you on your own.

You stood at one of the tall tables, sipping a cold glass of champagne and trying your hardest to avoid any direct eye contact with anyone. You had managed a glance up from your sparkling beverage to lock eyes with a tall figure with dark, tussled hair and piercing blue eyes. You quickly looked back down, instantly feeling like you had been spotted as an outsider. You heard footsteps approached, still refusing to look up. You heard them stop at your table. You struggled to lift your eyes in your attempts to be courteous with an awkward half smile gracing your face. You met then face to face with Harrison Wells. You nearly well dropped your champagne flute and managed to slosh the liquid onto your dress. 

You fumbled for a napkin, apologizing as Harrison watched you. You patted at the fabric frantically, “Doctor Wells, I-” you patted again, “I’m so sorry. I just, I didn’t expect to see, I mean, I expected you would be here but,” you paused with a sigh, throwing down the napkin, “I’ll just see myself out.”

You turned to go but a strong hand caught your arm, “no need to be rash, now. I don’t mean to be forward but you caught my eye fairly early on this evening.”

Your face burned hot as you looked back, “Oh? I mean, I knew I was sticking out but you were the one person who I prayed wouldn’t notice.”

“You’re hard not to notice.” He had released your arm by now and you had turned back to face him at the table, “I’m sorry, I’m being rude,” he held a hand out to you, “Harrison Wells.”

You took his hand, dwarfing your own in size, “Doctor Wells, it is a pleasure, I’m y/n. I never expected for a second I would have the chance to meet you, especially not like this.” You motioned towards the darkened spots on the satin of your dress.

“Please, call me Harrison.” He smiled at you causing your heart to hitch in your chest, “I don’t believe I’ve seen you at any STAR Labs events before, have I?”

You shook your head, “definitely not. I’m usually not one for showing up at such… extravagant soirees.” You glanced around, “Honestly, my s/o brought me. I don’t even know where they went.”

“Do you have much of an interest in the particle accelerator?” Harrison asked with a cock of his head.

This sparked your interest. You had loved science since you were young. You excitedly and without much thought of who you were speaking with started to ramble on about your admiration for Harrison Wells and all of the work he had accomplished over the past few years. As you spoke, Harrison watched you with intent, a small smile hiding in the corners of his mouth.

Everything had fallen into place from there. Harrison had ended up bringing you back into the labs, showing you all the inner workings of the lab. He introduced you to two of his best employees, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. You had grown closer and closer as time went on and before you knew it, you had left your significant other for someone far more significant: Harrison Wells himself.

You smiled fondly at your memories as you thought back on all that had happened since then. You had learned early on who Harrison really was as well. The connection between you and Eobard was incredible, and now you refused to leave his side. The more fancy and bold the events you attended the happier you were as your arm linked with his. You lived like a queen. Even after the Flash was born, Eobard decidedly abandoned his initial plan of faking injury so he could stand with you next to him.

The gifts had started out slowly with things like new clothes. You moved in with him and he gifted you with silk sheets and a feather laced comforter. The gifts grew in extremity as wine worth hundreds became a regular in your home. He had even gotten you your favorite car, taken you all around the world in a flash. Diamonds may have been a girl’s best friend, but having a notorious, dangerous, fantastic man to call your own? That beat all the diamonds in the world.


End file.
